legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:TheIkranRider/We All Hate Supernatural - A Parody of We Didn't Start the Fire by Billy Joel
Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, nor the song, "We Didn't Start the Fire." Rights belong to Billy Joel, and Warner Bros. and Kripke Enterprises respectively. I'm just here for the rant/parody. 'A/N: This was something I wanted to come up with since I threw in the towel after watching Supernatural. I first started following this since Season 3 of Sleepy Hollow was still in the works; it actually started on July 2015 during the San Diego Comic-Con. Out of curiosity, I was hoping to see the cast of that, but I was met with disappointment as they never appeared. Instead, I was greeted with the people of Supernatural, and the relatable fact that Jared Padelecki suffers from depression. So, I decided to hone my skills by the episode, "Route 666." At first I loved it, including the anime; however, I quit when Season 7 on TNT came along. And I'm going to rant about the reasons why it is such a hot mess made by the cast, crew, and obsessive fans alike! ' We All Hate Supernatural! ''' Sam and Dean save missing dad Long mission they'll ever have Hunting ghosts and vampires The Winchester's living sires Azazel, Yellow-Eyes Always blessing in disguise John wants Sam dead in Dean's ear Putrid Father of the Year Psychic powers go awry Brotherly love starts to die One year sentence on Dean's head He should've been left for dead All of hell has broken loose Tightening another noose Starting the Apocalypse What could get more worse than this? We all hate Supernatural It just keeps on going, and it's overflowing We all hate Supernatural Though we try to end it, but zealots defend it In a quest saving Dean's soul Christmas special, on a roll Anime should've took its place Hell hound sics without a trace Ruby, Urie, Castiel Angels aren't behaving well Jo and Ellen go cursplat! Lillith's a demonic brat Siren strains the brothers more Heaven and Hell wage war Unholy blood makes me sick Sam's been brainwashed, Dean's a dick! Dean and Ruby start the hate Lucifer bursts out the Gate! I would wan to ragequit All this canny bulls%$# We all hate Supernatural It just keeps on going, and it's overflowing We all hate Supernatural Though we try to end it, but zealots defend it Satan's rising has come Dean should stay where he came from! Four Horsemen roam the Earth Adam gets a re-birth Should've ended Season 5 Sam's spirit takes a dive Fighting for no glory Never-ending story Showrunner jumps the shark Crowley's the new bastard Castiel wants power Asinine by the hour Samuel is a disgrace To the Winchester race Khan and Mother to us All Purgatory gets the call We all hate Supernatural It just keeps on going, and it's overflowing We all hate Supernatural Though we try to end it, but zealots defend it Mind wall crumbles like a dam Unfortunate for Sam Hallucinations, galore Castiel absorbs Leviathans run amok Should've blown their heads off Gabriel the Trickster Assassinated, such a cur Dick Roman rules the world Gluttony to boys and girls Bobby's gone and blown away What else do I have to say?!? We all hate Supernatural It just keeps on going, and it's overflowing We all hate Supernatural Though we try to end it, but zealots defend it No resolution Fanatics' contamination Worse than Sleepy Hollow Too much to follow Infinite, overrated So many people should hate it Never leaves the airwaves A bunch of mindless slaves This show leaves me very fumed People are very consumed High death rates, pointless plots Pathetic roles and dull rock Malnourished characters Fans eat it like Hors d'oeuvre Too much work they're fighting for I can't take it anymore!! We all hate Supernatural It just keeps on going, and it's overflowing We all hate Supernatural But despite the cons it goes on and on... We all hate Supernatural It just keeps on going, and it's overflowing We all hate Supernatural Though we try to end it, but zealots defend it '''A/N: I used to love Supernatural, but the popularity and reception just got way out of hand. At first, I always loved Sam Winchester. His actor, Jared, was the one who drove me into the series, and the fact that he's been diagnosed/suffering from depression is something I can relate to. He was my favorite character, and yet no one's perfect. He was the anchor for me, but I eventually went astray as the show went on and on for a freaking eternity with careless writing and character development by Season 4 onward. I was hoping it'd be good as Sleepy Hollow, but it just kept getting worse as time went on, and it still stays within the airwaves! It just kept growing and growing to the point when it was unacceptable, especially since critics and fanatics think it's a hell of a lot better than the latter! '''The concept of the Mother to us All reminds me of the disturbing aliens that Khan used on Chekov and his associate. I swear when I first saw this, even I just wanted to scream the same way Kirk did. And I happen to like the anime way more than the live-action counterpart since the episodes and characters were drawn out better. 'Eric Kripke originally wanted the series to end at Season 5, but due to contracts and popular demand, it was like the never-ending story. So, from this moment forward I don't give a rat's ass about the series anymore! Let them rot their brains on a show that's no longer appealing, never makes any sense, and has worn out its welcome long ago. I've been dying to have closure. Whatever its keeping the series alive, it has got to end!!' ''' Category:Blog posts